falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Vinther Speaks at Tapanuan Parliament
Following the death of Lord Torquhil Rutland, 1st Baron Yttinnis, the Duke of Tapanuo, Prince Vinther, has attended the Tapanuan Congress of Deputies to affirm the appointment of the Baron's eldest son, Lord Collin Ruland, 2nd Baron Yttinnis, as Federal Representative and pay tribute to the late-Baron. The Prince also spoke on unity in the Empire and love for not only Tapanuo, but the Emperor and Empire. "Mrs President, my Deputies, ladies and gentlemen. I stand before you in the most noble of occasions, but an occasion hard to comprehend. It is my regret that I must inform this Congress and the People of Tapanuo, that Torquhil Antony Paul Rutland, my Lord and first Baron of Yttinnis, has sadly passed from us into the hands of the Four. It was my pleasure to know Lord Rutland and his family and will forever reserve him in my thoughts; for he was a mentor to me when I was a mere young Prince and was a friend to me in times of a need, as he was a fatherly figure to so many Tapanuans and the good people of Entloland. He will be missed and treasured until the end of time for his service to the Crown and People. My grandfather, the Emperor, wishes to express his deepest sympathy, too. It falls upon me, however, as Duke of this Duchy to appoint the next Federal Representative. Without reservation and without hesitation, I allow the baton to be passed to the late Baron's son, now Lord Collin Rutland, second Baron of Yttnnis. The fresh Baron and I have worked together for many years now and have a special bond; I know he is the right man for the job and certainly, his father would be proud. We learned a lot from the former Lord Rutland's eleven years with us. We learned things about ourselves, our State and our Empire. We discovered that there is more that unites us than divides us. We found a new love for unity and we found that there can still be Unity in the Empire. Every corner of this Empire can be cherished in freedom and every spinet of the Empire means something. Without ripple of hope, we are little more than people under a flag. '' ''Today, I believe that our people need to have a renewed spirit. We fought a war on that principle; surely, even for a moment, we can restore that faith. There is little we cannot do when we stand united in brotherhood. '' ''What I say is this: here, in this land, we set the example. And we are the example. It works in conjunction. Its not a spirit, its a state of mind. I just hope we can continue to build on this and I pray we can live in an Empire of peace, love, faith and unity. That is the Empire I was born into, and that is the Empire I want to live in, work in and be part of." Category:The Imperial Constitution